


Hangin' in There

by tirstygirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Dean Winchester, Blood and Injury, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirstygirl/pseuds/tirstygirl
Summary: Sam wakes up shackled in a dark room
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hangin' in There

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day one of 2020 Whumptober. Prompt is "Let's Hang Out Sometime", Waking up restrained, Shackled, hanging. 
> 
> I wanted to go through all of the 2020 whumptober prompts. Clearly is is no longer October, nor will they be posted each day, but I hope to get through all 31.

As Sam regained consciousness, it came in stages. First was splitting headaches that reigned in his head. Then it was the pain radiating from his wrists down to his shoulders and his arms were above his head. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy as if weighed down with lead. When he finally succeeded in peeling open his eyelids, everything seemed blurry and hazy. He tried to blink a few times to clear his vision, but it only made the pain in his head spike. His resulting flinch caused him to sway slightly, and it was then that he realized his toes were barely touching the ground.

The fog in his brain began to clear slightly as panic flooded his system. He squinted his eyes upwards towards his wrists and saw heavy shackles clamped on tight. He began to struggle, hoping to wiggle out of the shackles. The shackles were too tight however and Sam had to give up when his wrists chafed and his head felt like it was about to split open.

Sam willed the remaining fog to lift so he could think of solutions to his critical problem. He began to backtrack, hoping to remember what got him into this mess. Him and Dean had found an interesting article online about missing persons in Sergeant Bluffs, Iowa and decided it was suspicious enough to warrant a visit. They had checked into a motel on the outskirts of town, donned their monkey suits and headed to the police station to get the case info.

As usual, the police weren’t very helpful so they had gone to question witnesses. Sam remembered that hadn’t been particularly helpful either, leaving the boys with too little info and way too many monster possibilities. The brothers had stayed for several days only to come up empty handed. There didn’t seem to be any patterns and none of the supernatural creatures seemed to fit exactly right. Just when they were about to head out, labeling the case as a human serial killer and therefore not their jurisdiction, Sam found a new lead. He recalled visiting a middle aged woman at a house on the other side of town. He remembered interviewing her and walking out to the Impala so he could return to the motel and confer with Dean and then… nothing. That was the last thing Sam remembered.

He didn’t even recall getting in, so he must not have even gotten back to the motel. Dean was gonna kill him. He’d left his baby 15 miles from the motel. Granted, it wasn’t intentional, but Dean rarely cared about logical response when it came to his baby.

A creaking sound broke Sam out of his train of thought. He decided to act as if he was still unconscious in the hope he could observe the newcomer unnoticed. Unfortunately, the threat was aware of his state.

“I know you’re awake”

Sam gave up the pretense and raised his lowered head. Sam expected some unidentified beast to be in front of him, but instead found what appeared to be a human man. “Who are you?”

The man huffed a laugh. “They all ask that eventually.” He sighed and sauntered up to Sam. He reached out and stroked Sam’s hair. Sam tried pulling away, but the chains gave little room for movement. “ I’m but a humble man with… darker desires that must be fed.”

“You’re human?”

“Of course I’m human.” The man looked at Sam with a confused expression. “Don’t tell me you believe the fairy tales, boy. You look like a smart young man. You can’t truly think monsters exist.”

“Of course monsters exist,” Sam said. “I’m looking at one now.”

“Oh, come now. I’m not a monster. I just have different needs than most.”

“Needs that cause you to take innocent lives?”

“No one is innocent Sam. Tell me, do you believe yourself to be an innocent man?”

Sam couldn’t respond to that. He knew he wasn’t innocent. Sure, he tried his best to do as much good as possible, but he certainly didn’t always do it in the most legal ways, or the most moral. The man took his silence for the answer it was.

“That’s what I thought. Alrighty then, enough talk. Time for me to get to work.”

The man turned away and walked to the corner of the room. Sam lost him in the darkness of the corner, but not for long. The man spun around with dramatic flair and brandished a long wicked looking knife. Sam began to squirm as soon as he spotted the knife, desperately trying to escape the cuffs above his head.

“Oh, why bother,” The man said as he stalked towards Sam. “There is no way that you could get out of those cuffs. And the more you struggle the more this knife’ll hurt. So if I were you I'd stop moving and stay as still as possible.”

With a quick flick of his wrist, the man slid the knife through Sam’s shirt and opened it wide, his flannel already missing. The man pointed the tip of the knife to Sam’s collarbone and gently pulled across the bone to his shoulder. The man used little pressure, just enough to break the skin and create a line dotted with blood. Sam tensed, but made no sound.

“Oh come now, don’t be all stoic on me. I want to hear you. I like the sounds.”

“Fuck off.” Sam spat out.

The man moved the knife to the other side and created a mirroring wound on the other side, digging the knife deeper this time. This time, blood dripped down Sam’s bare torso in a steady stream. Sam remained silent. The knife moved to point over Sam’s sternum. Just as the man pushed down, ready to drag the knife downwards, a crash came from somewhere outside the room. The man sighed “We were just getting started.”

The man turned away from Sam and began walking toward the door to investigate.

“Stay there Sam, I’ll be right back.”

The door crashed open, and in stormed a furious Dean Winchester. His gaze flicked to Sam and a dark look crossed his face. Dean’s gaze returned to man as he brought his gun up and shot the man in the head. The man dropped to the ground, the knife clattering beside him. Dean kicked the knife aside in the slim chance the man was still alive and moved to Sam.

“Why do you have to attract all the kidnappers Sam?” Dean asked as he reached up to pick the cuffs.

“I’ve been asking myself that my entire life,” Sam sighed. “I can’t believe that he was just a human.”

“Well Sammy, I’ll say it again, demons I get. People are crazy.”

The cuffs popped open and Sam slumped into Dean before righting himself. He rubbed at his chafed wrists. Dean pressed his Sam’s fallen shirt into Sam’s hand.

“Here, put pressure on that. We’ll stitch it up when we get back to the hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if there are tags I missed/should add
> 
> Open to prompts :)


End file.
